


Quentin Dreams of Eliot

by ElectricPurple89



Series: Queliot Family Fics [7]
Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Alternate Timelines, Angst, M/M, real talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-18 01:56:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18110900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElectricPurple89/pseuds/ElectricPurple89
Summary: Quentin Dreams of his family with Eliot.





	Quentin Dreams of Eliot

They were coloring with Teddy in his dream. He always liked to be near them when he was little. 

Eliot was saying something that made them all laugh. He loved dreaming of Teddy's little giggles. 

He wanted a child with Eliot again.

 

“OH MY GOD!?” 

Quentin woke up startled by the shout to see Penny 23 standing in the doorway of the room he was sleeping in. 

“That's why you want to save Eliot!?” why didn't you tell anyone you idiot!” Penny 23 hated the Quentin in his timeline but Q40 was entirely different although still terrible at keeping his mental wards in check. 

“Listen that was a private dream and look I'm sorry if I let my wards drop but it doesn't give you permission to look at my dream.”

“Dude why does no one know about you and Eliot? I mean Julia is worried about why you're putting in all this effort. He's just a friend to you for her. If it was Julia possessed even though she's not mine I'd do anything to get her back. Quentin you have to tell her!” 

Quentin looked a little taken aback by this Penny. “I just haven't had any time to take a breath since I found out he's alive. How do you tell your best friend that the man you love and your soulmate is trapped inside a monster?” 

“Just like that” Julia replied stepping from behind Penny 23. “I didn't mean to eavesdrop, but I heard shouting and wanted to make sure you were okay. Q I had no idea. I know he was important to you but not that important.” 

“I just. I wanted him after we came back and he said no, but then when he broke through he told me he loved me and I just. I just know I need him back” 

Julia sat down next to him and gave him a big hug. He relaxed into it and breathed out a whole lot of tension he didn't know he'd been holding onto.


End file.
